The present invention relates to a small bag-shaped drug container and, more particularly, to a small bag-shaped drug container suitable for almost insoluble or insoluble drugs. Further, the present invention relates to a small bag-shaped drug container, which enables a drug to be easily and completely dissolved or suspended in spite of a small amount of a solution.
Drugs which are easily degenerated by moisture or oxygen have conventionally been administered in the form of a liquid drug prepared just before use by mixing it with a solution. In order to prepare the liquid drug, there have widely been used a so-called syringe method comprising the steps of injecting a solution into a vial containing a dried drug with a syringe, and then drawing the resultant liquid drug into the syringe, or a method employing a double ended needle to communicate a solution container with a drug container. Recently, in order to remove troublesome dispensation, double chamber type prefilled syringes have been put into practical use. Such a prefilled syringe contains a drug in a drug chamber and a solution in a solution chamber, which are adapted to be communicated with one another by communicating means such as a bypass or a built-in connecting needle to dissolve the drug in the solution.
The syringe method is used for preparation of a liquid drug less than about 10 ml, but it is troublesome in dissolving operation. Further, in case that a drug such as a subcutaneous injection is required to be dissolved or suspended in a small amount of the solution, it is extremely difficult to perform the dissolving operation in the vial. In addition, in case of insoluble or substantially insoluble drugs, it is required to repeatedly transfer a mixture of the solid medicine and the solution from the syringe to the vial, or vice versa, in order to achieve complete dissolution or suspension. However, it is very difficult to perform such dissolving operations without producing foaming.
The above troublesome dispensation can be avoided by use of the method of employing a double ended needle or the double-chamber type prefilled syringes. However, it is very difficult with the method of employing a double-ended needle to dissolve insoluble or substantially insoluble drugs in the solution without foaming, since the mixture of the solid medicine and the solution must be repeatedly transferred from the syringe to the vial, or vice versa, in order to achieve dissolution or suspending. Similarly, it is very difficult with the double-chamber type prefilled syringe to perform dissolving operation without foaming since the mixing can be performed only by shaking of the syringe.